


Целовать нельзя

by minty_mix, Takihara



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: songfic по песне Моя Мишель - Целовать нельзя, упоминается песня Broken Bones группы Kaleo, разница в возрасте уменьшена





	Целовать нельзя

**Author's Note:**

> songfic по песне Моя Мишель - Целовать нельзя, упоминается песня Broken Bones группы Kaleo, разница в возрасте уменьшена

Говорят, для мужчины женитьба — это приговор. Но Паше кажется, что у него приговор свой собственный — дурацкий и неуместный — лучший друг женился, и все, что остается Паше, — это крепкие рукопожатия и неловкие хлопки по плечу.

 

Потому что все, пути назад нет, Леонард женат. И целовать нельзя — да и никогда не было можно, — и за руку не взять. Они же, чёрт возьми, лучшие друзья.

 

А Паше глаза мозолит кольцо Леонарда. Этот тонкий золотой ободок, который, кажется, удавкой опустился на шею в момент, когда Леонард, светясь от радости, надел его на свой палец. Паша видел его в этот момент, и никогда еще Леонард не выглядел счастливее, чем тогда, когда услышал, как Мириам, смущенная и слегка напуганная серьезностью происходящего, сказала заветное «Да».

 

Господи, как Паша ненавидел все в тот момент. Он был рад за Леонарда, за то, что тот наконец нашел человека, с которым захотел провести остаток жизни, но как же внутри, где-то очень глубоко, ныло от осознания, что этот человек — не он. Паша тогда проклял все вокруг, а себя — в первую очередь, за то, что согласился прийти на свадьбу. Знал ведь, что хорошо не будет. Знал ведь, что все кончится именно этим — тотальным разочарованием в себе и в окружающем мире.

 

А потом заиграл свадебный марш, и что-то с треском сломалось внутри, осколками заполнив пустоту за шестым ребром. Паша понял — ослепительно ясно и четко, — никто не виноват в том, что он всегда влюбляется не в тех. И сейчас все, что он может сделать, это не мешать счастью Леонарда, оставаться с ним рядом, сколько потребуется, и быть ему другом, каким всегда был. Он не может все испортить.

 

И Паша живет с этим. Осколки, оставшиеся там, глубоко, разрывают его на части вот уже почти пять лет. Но Паша улыбается. Паша тайком глядит на обручальное кольцо, которое все еще счастливый Леонард никогда не снимает, и мечтает потеряться в каменных джунглях, в худшем случае, навсегда.

 

Но пока что потеряна только его душа. И Паша не может ничего изменить.

 

***

 

Говорят, для мужчины женитьба — приговор. Лен, в общем-то, всю жизнь разделял это мнение, да разделяет и посейчас, и неважно, что как раз в эту минуту он стоит перед алтарем. Рядом — Мириам, простая, спокойная, понимающая, и она, пожалуй, лучшее, что было в его жизни.

 

Рядом — лучший друг, Паша, свидетель. Самый лучший друг, самый лучший человек, самый... Можно продолжать до бесконечности: Лену кажется, что у него никогда не закончатся определения. В общем, ему повезло в тот момент, когда вселенная распределяла друзей на его долю, да и всегда с этим везло.

 

Да только эту вселенную Лен ненавидит. Ненавидит так искренне и чисто, как, пожалуй, ненавидел лишь только самого себя. «Лучший друг» — это как диагноз. Или пощечина. Можно похлопать по плечу, пожать руку, обнять — вот как сейчас, принимая поздравления. И ничего более. Даже женщинам, черт подери, позволяется больше: поцелуи в щеку — это так много по сравнению с тем, что есть у него!..

 

Кольцо Лену натирает, и, нервничая, он крутит тонкий золотой ободок на пальце. Это его способ наказать себя — если все плохо, то сделай так, чтобы ситуация казалось твоим собственным выбором. Ты влюблен в лучшего друга, и он никогда не будет твоим — женись, черт бы всех побрал, лучись счастьем, Леонард Маккой!..

 

«Я гей», — смущаясь, сообщает он Мириам при знакомстве. И дело даже не в том, что он решил сменить ориентацию, а в получасовой давности пьяных объятиях Паши, которого пришлось укладывать спать, а потом уходить — подальше от соблазна. И Лен смотрит на подсевшую в баре женщину и не может ничего с собой поделать — он ее не хочет.

 

«Я лесбиянка», — смеется в ответ Мириам. Ставит перед ним стакан с виски и предлагает: «Женишься на мне, красавчик?». Она лучшее, что случилось с Леном за всю его жизнь, — простая, спокойная и понимающая и любит бурбон. А еще не пристает к нему в постели, не жалеет вслух, когда замечает, когда он косится на Пашу, а взамен Лен прощает ей частые визиты «подруг», с которыми, впрочем, не так сложно найти общий язык.

 

Вот почему Лен стоит сейчас перед алтарем и ненавидит эту вселенную. Но он сам сделал выбор; сам наказал себя за чувства, которых не должен был испытывать; и с доблестью принимает это наказание. «Так, черт подери, улыбайся, — говорит он себе мысленно, — улыбайся, Леонард Горацио Маккой, улыбайся, жизнь прекрасна и удивительна!».

 

***

 

Черт бы подрал Пашино неумение говорить Леонарду «нет». Тот зовет на какой-то праздничный ужин, и Паша не может отказать ему, даже зная, что там будет Мириам.

 

У них даже хорошие отношения. Теплые. В доме Маккоев Паше всегда рады, и Пашу это смешит. Знала бы Мириам, что он хочет не просто дружить с ее мужем, вряд ли бы относилась к их посиделкам в барах так спокойно. Знала бы она, что Паша сходит с ума по Леонарду, вряд ли бы разрешала ему проводить у них дома столько времени, сколько ему захочется. А Паша не мог оставаться у них долго — и дело тут даже не в природной скромности, хотя и это тоже играет свою роль, а в том, что смотреть на них, счастливых, влюбленных, у Паши просто нет сил.

 

Сегодня Паша приходит к ним с бутылкой вина, ласково касается щеки Мириам губами, пожимает Леонарду руку и долго трет ладони в ванной, чтобы приятное покалывание поскорее прошло. Они оба улыбаются ему, когда он выходит к столу на кухню, и на пару мгновений Паше даже кажется, что все хорошо. Нет этого брака, нет недосказанности между ним и Леонардом, нет низкой, в чем-то даже подлой лжи. Но мгновения эти эфемерны, как те секунды, которые Паша проводит с Леонардом наедине, а потому — наваждение рассеивается непростительно быстро, заставляя осколки внутри вновь радостно впиться в беззащитные ребра.

 

Паша даже не слушает, по какому поводу праздник. То ли годовщина их знакомства, то ли годовщина помолвки. Паше, честно говоря, не интересно знать, почему он портит праздник жизни этих двоих своей фальшивой улыбкой и тоскливым взглядом. Но он пьет, смеется, и спустя два часа улыбка даже не кажется такой натянутой. И, наверное, он может сказать, что все не так уж плохо.

 

Наверное.

 

Это «наверное» — тоже хрупкое и тонкое, и оно тоже рассыпается в пыль быстрее, чем Паша может подумать. Леонард выходит из кухни, и Мириам глядит на него пронзительно понимающим взглядом.

 

— Ты так на него смотришь, — произносит она, пригубив вина, и Паша чувствует, как все выпитое и съеденное просится обратно, не желая терпеть этот позор вместе с ним.

 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает он максимально спокойно и равнодушно.

 

— Паш, — она смеется по-доброму и ласково. Паша теряется от такого. — Мне не пятнадцать лет, и я прекрасно знаю, как смотрят на тех, в кого давно влюблены.

 

— Ты смотришь на него так же.

 

— Я и не отрицаю этого. Я люблю его.

 

У Паши внутри — давно осколки, но и они теперь разбиваются в мелкую крошку и впиваются еще глубже.

 

— Но я люблю его по-другому, понимаешь? — продолжает Мириам. Паша смотрит озадаченно. — Я люблю его как друга, как человека, который не отвернулся от меня и принял такой, какая я есть, — она морщится и отпивает еще вина. — Какой пафос, боже. Как мужик он мне не интересен, понимаешь?

 

Паша не понимает. Паша вообще с трудом осознает происходящее, и совсем не потому, что много выпил.

 

— В каком плане не интересен? — хмурится он.

 

— Я люблю девушек, я лесбиянка. И я бы сказала, что я этим горжусь, но гордиться тут нечем.

 

— А Леонард...

 

— Леонард знает, — перебивает она. — Мы с ним договорились.

 

— А к чему ты мне это рассказываешь?

 

— К тому, что ты должен попробовать и признаться ему. Я держать не буду, он сам выбрал этот путь. Но ты можешь помочь ему найти дорогу домой.

 

Паша улыбается, прикрываясь бокалом вина, и к моменту, когда Леонард возвращается, они непринужденно обсуждают последние музыкальные новинки.

 

Мириам смотрит на Пашу выжидающе, он кивает ей, мол, потом. Но сам прекрасно знает, что этого «потом» не будет, потому что если Леонард сам выбрал этот путь, если Леонард женился на ней, зная, что она лесбиянка, все еще хуже, чем было. Потому что тогда — Паша не понимает Леонарда.

 

И осколки внутри звякают, соглашаясь с Пашиной мыслью.

 

Он ухмыляется.

 

Какая же, черт возьми, у него прекрасная жизнь.

 

***

 

Черт бы побрал беспокойную душу Лена. Жить и не видеть Пашу — сложно. Сложно, даже если это на пять минут, а они не виделись почти три месяца, да и до того вовсе мимоходом, — ужасно долгий срок. Поэтому Лен хватается за первый же попавшийся повод, чтобы пригласить его в гости.

 

Это годовщина знакомства — впрочем, и помолвки тоже, учитывая, что кольцо Лен подарил Мириам через три часа после знакомства. Ну, или она ему сделала предложение — через минуту после того, как впервые увидела, если это считается. И это неплохая причина устроить праздник. Особенно если договориться с женой и разрешить ей потом в качестве компенсации переночевать не дома. У Кэрол или у Мэри — Лен просто не помнит. Пока очередная пассия не задерживается дольше, чем на неделю, ему лень их запоминать.

 

Мириам Паше рада. Настолько, что Лену больно. И, пожалуй, немного удивительно. Как она может так легко относиться к этому человеку, зная, что Лен по нему сходит с ума не первый год? Или это такое изощренное издевательство, или месть? Не похоже на правду, с Мириам они нашли общий язык, и у нее нет повода так относиться к собственному мужу.

 

Она встречает Пашу у дверей и позволяет поцеловать себя в щеку. Лен ловит на себе ее взгляд — многозначительный, но все равно не понимает, что та имеет в виду. Паша отдает Мириам бутылку вина, жмет Лену руку и скрывается в ванной, где долго и тщательно, изведя чуть ли не четверть флакона жидкого мыла — Лен видит, что тот делает, через щель в неплотно прикрытой двери — моет руки, словно хочет стереть кожу до мяса. И это тоже загадка — если Паше так неприятно простое рукопожатие, то зачем он приходит? Зачем делает вид, что радуется встрече? Или — и его передергивает при этой мысли — Паша на самом деле хороший друг, но с правильной ориентацией, и ему просто неприятны страдания по нему Лена?

 

Но с их последней встречи прошло не так уж и мало времени, и это тоже вписывается в последнюю версию. И в результате, мучимый сомнениями, Лен то и дело бросает за столом на Пашу косые взгляды. Тот весел, улыбается Мириам, смеется над ее шутками, и каждая его улыбка — словно заклинание злой ведьмы — все больше и больше превращает сердце Лена в лед. За три месяца он почти отвык от него, почти забыл — или старательно думал, что забыл, — как это больно.

 

Впрочем, все не так уж и плохо — наверное, — потому что Паша не уходит и даже не намекает, что ему нужно торопиться, спешить. И следующий час, и час после этого. Мириам рассказывает что-то, шутит, Паша смеется, Лен, пытаясь не терять нить разговора, иногда вставляет пару слов, и, несмотря на боль, жить становится легче. Задумавшись, он чуть было не закуривает сигарету прямо на кухне, но после толчка в бок жены извиняется и выходит на балкон.

 

У кого-то из соседей — тихо-тихо, если бы не отсутствие машин да поздний вечер, Лен бы и не услышал — поет какой-то парень в магнитофоне, что у него больше нет места, которое он может назвать домом, остались только сломанные кости, а затем сообщает, что дьявол подарит ему свободу. Затягиваясь, Лен даже улыбается иронии ситуации. Разве что у него самого дом есть, а вот свободу ему действительно может подарить только дьявол.

 

Затушив сигарету, он возвращается в дом и первым делом рассказывает об услышанной песне. Паша гуглит по запомненным им строчкам, и Лен кивает — да, это та самая. Услышав полный текст, он комментирует вслух, что ситуация очень похожа на его собственную, разве что частная клиника — это не рабские цепи, ну, в буквальном смысле. В фигуральном — контракт вполне на них тянет. Паша прячет лицо, а Мириам хихикает и подмигивает Лену. И снова он не понимает, чем вызвана ее реакция, и почти злится.

 

Так и не посмотрев на Лена снова, с недоумевающим выражением лица, Паша поднимается и вытаскивает из кармана сигареты. «Нет-нет, — говорит он, — провожать не надо, я прекрасно переживу пару минут в одиночестве». И, не оборачиваясь, уходит на балкон. Стоит ему захлопнуть дверь, как Мириам хватает Лена за руку.

 

— У меня для тебя подарок, муж мой, — она улыбается, а в глазах ее предвкушение, и Лен напрягается. Вместо ответа Мириам сует ему в руку кольцо. Разжав пальцы, он смотрит на ладонь — это ее обручальное. И пока Лен подбирает слова, она кидает сигареты, телефон и ключи в сумку, а затем целует его в щеку.

 

— Развлекись тут без меня, — приказывает Мириам. — И раскрой уже пошире глаза, чертов придурок.

 

— В каком смысле?.. — переспрашивает Лен, и та смеется. А потом отвешивает ему пощечину.

— Какая же ты скотина, мой дорогой, ненаглядный муж, давно хотела тебе сказать, — улыбаясь, сообщает она. — Столько лет пудрить мальчишке мозги и страдать от несуществующей неразделенной любви — тебе не стыдно?

 

Дергаясь от удара, Лен роняет кольцо, и оно, звеня, укатывается куда-то под стол. Мириам машет рукой:

 

— Оставь, ему подаришь, — и наконец уходит окончательно. Через другую дверь, предусмотрительно обогнув Лена.

 

В глазах вдруг плывет, и он хватается рукой за стену, придерживая, чтобы та не кружилась так сильно. Слишком много информации, слишком странные слова — это почти как если бы сказали, что магия есть, а мир держится не на законах физики, а силе любви, и лечить абсолютно все болезни Лен должен методом прикладывания целительного члена к проблемному месту. Он матерится вслух и утыкается в стену лбом.

 

— Леонард? — доносится из-за спины вопрос. Он ушел в себя настолько, что даже не заметил возвращения Паши. И как Лен должен ему объяснять происходящее?..

 

— Меня бросила жена, — все-таки говорит он, отодвигаясь от стены, но продолжая ее придерживать, потому что та, кажется, все еще покачивается и собирается упасть прямо на него.

 

Паша делает удивленное лицо, но, кажется, на самом деле совсем не удивлен. А Лен почти догадывается, почему.

 

— О чем вы говорили, пока я курил? — тихо спрашивает он.

 

Впрочем, Паша молчит, медленно покрываясь румянцем. Дотянувшись до стола, Лен цепляет недопитый бокал вина и несколькими глотками опустошает его. И снова смотрит на Пашу, которому чертовски идет смущение, и будь проклят весь этот чертов мир, если это не так!..

 

Паша смотрит на него и наконец отвечает:

 

— Мы говорили о том, что она лесбиянка, что я постоянно смотрю на тебя, — Лен замечает, что тот загибает пальцы, — и что я не могу тебе признаться.

 

— Признаться в чем? — Лен аккуратно ставит бокал на место. Слова Паши не противоречат словам Мириам, но в это слишком страшно поверить.

 

— В том, что я люблю тебя, — собравшись с духом, вываливает тот. — Уже не первый год.

 

В эту секунду Лен понимает, почему Мириам назвала его скотиной, и понимает, что это клеймо он заслужил. Упивался собственным благородством и страданием и не видел, что объект его любви сам мучается! За такое не жаль и пощечины, да и развода, пожалуй, тоже не жаль. Впрочем, чтобы это услышать еще раз, он готов пожертвовать и не таким.

 

— Что... ты? — переспрашивает Лен, делая шаг вперед.

 

Паша шарит взглядом по его лицу, ища что-то — недовольство, ярость, ненависть? — но не находя, и от этого только тревожась. И не повторяет сказанного, но Лену нужно это услышать. Подойдя вплотную, он хватает Пашу за плечи и толкает спиной к стене. Кажется, сейчас он выглядит словно псих, но его это мало волнует.

 

— Ты — что? — с нажимом спрашивает он снова.

 

— Я... люблю тебя, — медленно отвечает Паша, выглядя так, словно готов вот-вот убежать. Но возможности у него нет — хоть Лен и отпускает его руки, но теперь прижимает к стене всем телом и утыкается носом ему в плечо, пряча глаза.

 

Медленно, с опаской, будто поднося пальцы к морде льва, Паша поднимает руку и касается ладонью его спины. Лен не кусается, не рычит и вообще на льва не похож, и, осмелев, Паша гладит его, а потом обнимает двумя руками разом. Вздрагивая, Лен думает, что тянет максимум на бродячего котенка, и смаргивает слезу. Впрочем, он также понимает, что эти мысли — всего лишь продукт самосожаления, которое и так завело его в многолетние дебри страданий, а значит, нельзя давать ему волю. И, кроме того, сейчас очередь Лена.

 

Отстраняясь — совсем чуть-чуть, — Лен смотрит Паше в глаза и видит в них понимание и все еще вдруг опаску. Что-то в этом есть от него самого — яд, который Лен теперь узнает везде, где бы ни встретил, и который сейчас нашептывает Паше о жалости Лена к нему.

 

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Лен, потому что у него есть противоядие, и потому что он может это сделать. Просто повторить за Пашей. — Уже не первый год.

 

Забавно смотреть Паше в глаза и видеть, как меняется его выражение лица. С недоумения на осознание, затем на шок и удивление, и понимание. Лен улыбается, думая, что тот еще хорошо держится, и наконец целует, не давая сказать ни слова.


End file.
